Sweet Temptation
by The Author That Never Was
Summary: Demyx, Saix, and some ice cream. Oh, the horror... [One Shot. SaixDemyx.]


**Title: **Sweet Temptation  
**Author: **The Author That Never Was (aka Kira)  
**Anime/Manga/etc.: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Topic: **Ice cream and why Saix doesn't partake in it  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Saix/Demyx…cause I love 'em  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for KH2, obviously. A bit of shounen-ai too.  
**Word Count: **1,305  
**Summary: **Demyx, Saix, and some ice cream. Oh, the horror…  
**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is, regretfully, not mine. So don't sue cause I'll laugh, kthx.  
**A/N: **Lawl. I love Saix/Demyx. They hardly get ANY love though. And yes, they are both probably terribly OOC. But, oh well. Kill me if you must. I also very much hate the title. I couldn't think of anything better though. So, oh well. Yes, like I said…kill me if you must, but please review first?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice cream, Demyx had noted, was a very good thing. Granted, it did do unnatural things to his blood sugar, causing some rather heated reactions from certain hot-blooded members of the Organization. So, he wondered why in the world he had found his way into the Berserker's company with an ice cream in hand. Not that Saix was always so ill tempered. In fact, he was rather calm and secluded most of the time. And that is where Demyx had found him, in a quiet, secluded corner of the library, reading a tome that Demyx really couldn't see the interest in.

When he had first approached, the Diviner hadn't even acknowledged his presence, his piercing gold eyes still scanning the text on the table. Well, Demyx was having none of that.

"Hi Saix!" He said cheerfully, hopping up onto the table beside the book Saix was reading. In doing so, Saix was forced to look up and acknowledge his presence. Score one for Demyx. Saix merely stared at him for a moment before giving a short nod and returning to the book. Demyx frowned a bit at Saix's cold demeanor, but just shrugged it off. Saix was always like that.

So, with renewed enthusiasm, Demyx turned his emerald eyes downward to look at his melting, sea-salt ice cream. Somehow, Roxas had managed to acquire some on one of the regular visits to Twilight Town. The kid was crazy about the stuff, and it seemed that it had rubbed off on the Nocturne as well. And although Demyx knew how pissed Roxas was going to be, he couldn't help but snatch one out of the kitchen before he had come to find Saix. Not that he had been _looking_ for Saix in particular. He had just wanted some company, and he had always enjoyed being around the older Nobody.

With a smile, Demyx leaned forward a little bit, extending his hand to offer the melting treat to the other man.

"Want some ice cream, Saix?" He asked, grinning.

It took a moment, but Saix finally looked up, scrutinizing the cheerful grin on the other's face before his eyes trailed down to the hand that was offering him…an ice cream. Saix hadn't even noticed that Demyx had ice cream, until now, or he would have long since left the other's presence. He knew what ice cream did to the younger man, and the thought of destroying the entire library did not appeal to him. The Superior would surely not approve.

"No," he said flatly, hoping Demyx would just leave. He never really cared too much about the way number IX always seemed to hang around him. It didn't bother him; he had by now simply gotten used to the useless banter that Demyx seemed to be constantly spouting, and learned to tune him out. But even Saix's tolerance had its limits, no matter how apathetic he was.

"Aw, c'mon, Saix, don't you like ice cream?" Demyx said and gave Saix the _look._ The look that made Demyx appear so undeniably human that he could not possibly be a Nobody. But Saix knew that was absurd. Everyone in the Organization was a Nobody, completely lacking a heart and emotions. Even if Demyx's eyes grew twice their original size and started glittering like some damned jewel. Even _if _he had managed to form a pout so disgustingly adorable that it could only be called that. He was still a Nobody. Still a nothing. Still lacked a heart and emotions, no matter what.

"No," Saix repeated, turning his eyes back to the book. He wondered if he'd ever get finished reading now. He severely doubted it.

Demyx had always wondered why Saix always had to be so pent up. Sure, they didn't have hearts, they didn't know how to feel, or so everyone told him. But Demyx liked to think that even though he had lost his heart, he could still feel where it had been. He could still portray what it was like to feel. And he thought that maybe everyone in the Organization could as well. Well, except Saix. Saix never showed any hints of forgotten emotions at all, except maybe anger. Although, Demyx didn't really think it was so much anger as it was instinct. Maybe Saix's Other had been a fighter too.

Saix's tone was always what got Demyx though. It showed nothing, held nothing, but at the same time, it lacked nothing. It _was _nothing. It always amazed him at how the Diviner could speak in that simple, flat, nothing of a tone.

With a presumptuous lick of his ice cream, Demyx leaned over to observe the book that Saix was reading. Upon reading the first few lines, Demyx had concluded that his earlier observation was correct. It really wasn't anything he was interested in. So then, back to the ice cream.

"Why don't you like ice cream?" He asked, taking a bite off the corner of the sweet.

"Because it is not necessary to the functioning of the body," was the only reply Saix graced him with.

Demyx couldn't help it; he laughed, which caused Saix to look up at him in what Demyx imagined to be an annoyed stare. Except, it wasn't. It was the same old, expressionless stare that he had been given since the day he had met Saix.

"Didn't you ever want to do anything just because you like it? Even if it's not necessary?" Demyx tried as he lapped at some of the oozing ice cream. Saix just returned to his book.

"What is the point in doing something if it isn't necessary?" Saix retorted, eyes still on his book. He was literally bound and determined not to give Demyx the advantage of eye contact, because then the other man might think it was okay for him to sit here and ramble about ice cream when Saix was doing something important. He looked up anyway.

Only to find Demyx grinning in a most unbecoming manner and trying to repress what Saix assumed were giggles. He wondered _where_ the other Nobody had picked up giggling. Probably from Larxene. Then Demyx was holding the ice cream out to him again, practically pushing it under his nose.

"Just try it. Please? You might like it," Demyx said, voice full of certainty. Saix had his own amount of certainty though. He was certain that he knew Demyx had been eating off of that ice cream, therefore he wasn't touching it. He was also positive that he would not enjoy the ice cream at all because he was incapable of 'liking' anything. Yes, he would most definitely not enjoy the ice cream.

But when Saix found that Demyx had taken a rather large bite off of the treat and literally forced it into his mouth, he had no objections. Certainly, the kiss wasn't much. They were both inexperienced and Saix really only just sat there, his body numb with something he wanted so badly to call shock, his lips parted slightly so that ice cream oozed into his mouth. Demyx was really doing all of the work, moving his lips against the other man's, gently urging the ice cream from his mouth to Saix's. Finally, after what Saix supposed might have been an eternity, Demyx pulled back, licking his lips a couple of times and blushing faintly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Demyx was grinning again, the blush still staining his cheeks. And again, Saix could find no objections to the sweet taste that was left in his mouth. In fact, he supposed he _did _rather enjoy it, without really liking it of course. Because Nobodies weren't supposed to like anything, let alone ice cream or the way Demyx's lips seemed to meld to his perfectly as he leaned in for another taste.

**OWARI**


End file.
